


The Unlikely Pairs Of Ms. English's Science Class

by wishfulFeline



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternal Universe - High School, Alternal Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Comedy, Crack Pairings, Drama, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Pairings, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biology class creates some unlikely chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (Picking Partners)

Ms. English lifts her stack of papers and clacks them against her desk until they form an organized rectangle. She makes her way to the front of the class and clears her throat, gaining the attention of most of her students, assuming the rest of them still quietly chattering amongst themselves would stop once she began speaking. "Class!" she declares in her deep voice, still strong despite her old age. 

"As you most likely already know, the science fair is coming up soon! Although science fairs are usually only something done in middle schools or below, considering how no one in class currently has a failing grade, we science teachers agreed that it would be a nice break for you to study a scientific subject you are interested in for a change. However, to make things more exciting, we've decided to make it a partner project!" Ms. English lightly claps her hands together as she finishes her statement. A few students excitedly look to each other, already deciding on their partners. 

"But..." Ms. English begins, drawing attention back on herself. She reaches her long, lean arm over to her desk, swaying to the side a bit to reach, and retrieves a top hat from her desk filled half way with folded pieces of paper. "I shall be choosing your partners at random!" The class collectively groans, and Dave Strider even pretends to cry, caressing Karkat Vantas's face longingly. Karkat quickly bats his hand away before he has a chance to blush in embarrassment. 

Ms. English reaches into to hat and pulls out the first slip of paper, reading it aloud. "Jane Crocker..." she announces and Jane perks up, full attention on the next name to be read. Ms. English pulls out the next name and completes the first pair with "And Vriska Serket!" Vriska's silent snoring stops as she suddenly jumps to consciousness, blinking awake to look around. "W-Wha?" she groggily asks. Her performance earns her a a few giggles from her audience of classmates, but it ceases nearly immediately as she glares daggers at them. 

Ms. English's expression becomes a bit irritated as she tells Vriska "You and Jane will be partners for the science fair. It's a graded assignment, mind you." Vriska gathers herself and shouts back "M'kay!" lazily, taking a moment to look over to Jane sitting across the classroom and waving, making an expression that wasn't entirely friendly. Jane looks back for a moment, expressionless, before returning her gaze towards the front of the classroom. She plops her face into her hands, a bit disappointed in her lack of luck. 

Ms. English continues choosing partners, regardless, and her hand returns to the hat. "Next up, Aradia Megido and..." Aradia looks around, grinning at who her next victim could be. Wait, victim!? No, no, partner, that's right! "Jade Harley!" Ms. English cheers, tossing yet another piece into the trash. Aradia looks over at Jade, and her smile softens at the nearsighted girl. Jade shyly smiles back, her braces glinting in the classroom lighting. 

The next pair is chosen from the hat. They are Feferi Peixes and Terezi Pyrope. The two aren't quite sure how to react to this development, having only spoken once to their recollection. They only ever saw each other in class or when their mutual friends sat together. Terezi still giggles and wiggles her fingers at Feferi, what she was plotting to do regardless of who her partner would be. Feferi cheerily waves her hand back. The two don't turn away from each other for a moment, feeling a strange magnetic attraction to each other all of a sudden. As they break away, Terezi's scrunches up her face. Feferi was really pretty, wasn't she? 

After Terezi and Feferi were chosen, Ms. English happily announces that the two green bloods of the class, Nepeta Leijon and Kanaya Maryam, would be paired as well. Nepeta squeals happily, but doesn't turn to look at Kanaya like the other students had been doing. Kanaya looks at the other girl from behind, taking in her messy hair and ragged trench coat and biting her lip nervously. But her distain doesn't last long as her heart immediately warms up at her classmate's enthusiasm. 

Ms. English continues pairing off the class, including another unlikely pair, Roxy and Karkat, for a portion of the class time. After that was completed, she passed out the papers on her desk to the students in the front of their rows for them to pass back to the rest of the class. She gave them some time to try and decide on their projects and figure out times to work together. Ms. English smiles as the class was riled up once more, discussing their project ideas together and joking around. She hopes the project would be successful and create some new bonds in her class where they might not have formed otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2 (Jane and Vriska)

Jane crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently. She and Vriska had agreed during class to meet right after school at the library to begin generalized research! They hadn't been able to agree on a project while they were discussing it in Ms. English's classroom. Vriska kept suggesting whatever she found easiest while Jane wanted to do things she considered legitimately interesting despite her lack of interest in science outside what they were assigned to do in class. Jane looks down at her phone as she pulls it from her bag and flips it open. Ten minutes late! Ten entire minutes! Jane taps her foot more aggressively and gains a few passing glances from two students exiting the library. She stops out of embarrassment after that. 

Jane releases an angry breath she didn't know she was holding as she sees Vriska walking towards her. She's about to reprimand her until she notices Vriska is still with a friend. Vriska swings her arm around Tavros's neck and vigorously gives him a noogie. "See you around, nerd!" she says releasing him from her grasp and nearly shoving him away. Jane covers her mouth to stifle a gasp. Was she possibly witnessing the mystery that was troll courting? Tavros laughs, obviously unfazed by her antics. "Y-Yeah! Later, uh, loser!" he jeers before jogging off towards to parking lot. Vriska laughs and puts her hands in her pockets before continuing to walk towards Jane. Her eyes don't leave Tavros and light smile stays on her lips. Jane blushes a little upon seeing such an obviously intimate interaction. 

Vriska makes her way over to Jane and stands up straighter. "Ey, Crocker!" she says in a friendly tone. "You're late!" Jane snaps, sticking her nose up into the air, looking away from Vriska. Vriska responds "Hey, don't be like that. Couldn't you see I was with Tavy?" T-Tavy?! They used pet names with each other? They must be in a very serious relationship...

"W-Whatever! Let's just...get to work," Jane sighs, walking towards the library without waiting for Vriska. Vriska quickly follows suit and even beats Jane to the door, over dramatically holding the door open for Jane. Jane is a bit shocked and quickly walks through after hesitating for just a moment. She quickly whispers her thanks as she enters and Vriska proceeds after her, immediately releasing the door and allowing it to close in another kid's face. As the door loudly shuts a few students look up from their reading material to see who had joined them. Aranea looks over, grumbling angrily as Vriska enters. "She better not do anything stupid!" Aranea silently says to herself. 

To Aranea's discomfort, the two girls head right for her. Aranea smiles politely when Jane, to her dismay, asks where it would be best to look for biology and anatomy textbooks. Vriska sloppily mocks Jane behind her and Jane feels the hairs on her neck stand up for no real reason that she understood. After Aranea tells Jane, and definitely not Vriska, which isles would be best to look in first, Jane displays her gratitude and continues on towards the book shelves. Jane was interested in doing a project comparing the bone structures of several different types of animals and showing what they had in common and why. Vriska wanted to try making pickles. 

Jane quickly begins searching through the available titles and taking a few books off the shelves to thumb through and decide if there were any worth looking through. She finds this task more time consuming that she originally planned it to be and Vriska paces around, bored out of her mind. "Would you please calm down!?" Jane hisses through her teeth at Vriska. "I'll calm down when this lame project is over. Why won't you let me do any of my ideas?" Vriska angrily asks, only lowering her voice ever so slightly. "Because," Jane begins "I actually care about getting a good grade! Plus...I kinda wanted to find something we both like." 

"I doubt that'll happen," Vriska replies, rolling her eyes. Jane grumbles angrily. As she continues to search, she's suprised to find Vriska looking through some books next to her. She pulls one off the shelves and smirks as she begins quietly reading aloud "...during puberty, it may become longer, harder, and hairier." Jane flushes and quickly swipes the book away from Vriska, returning it to it's original home on the shelf. "We are not writing a project about anything like that!" Jane yelps, not remembering to lower her voice. She receives a shush from someone further down the isle. Jane blushes even redder in embarrassment and mouths an apology to them. Jane angrily looks Vriska in the face and Vriska just smiles softly and shrugs passively. "These'll just have to do, I guess," Jane whispers, picking up the two books she deemed worthy. She quickly grabs Vriska's wrist and leads her over to an open table. Vriska grins and enjoys the small physical interaction while it lasts. 

Jane releases Vriska when they arrive at their table and sits down before her. She opens one book in front of herself and pushes the other one towards Vriska as she takes her seat as well. "Here. I'll go through this one and you go through that. We'll tell each other when we find anything that could work," Jane tells her. Vriska nods, barley paying attention. She opens the book and leans her face on one hand. Jane begins reading and barley makes it past the first boring page before Vriska speaks. Vriska looks up at Jane and smirks. "I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?" 

Jane's cheeks burn hot. Was Vriska...flirting with her? What? Jane shakes off the thought. There was no way! The two just seemed bothered by each other, and plus, it looked like Vriska already had someone she was with. Jane responds with her voice lowered, "What are you doing?" Vriska reaches over to gently brush her fingers along Jane's jawline and turn her gaze upward. Jane squeaks in surprise at the sudden gesture, but meets Vriska's eyes anyways, her mouth open in suprise. "Do you have a map?" Vriska sensually whispers. "What?" Jane asks, quirking her eyebrow. "Because I keep getting lost in your eyes," Vriska says, completing her line. "That's the oldest line in the book!" Jane grumbles and pulls her face away from Vriska's touch. "But you're blushing aren't you?" Vriska laughs. And Jane couldn't deny that.

Jane forces herself to return to her information. "I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on." Just roll your eyes, Jane. She'll stop eventually. "Can I take a picture of you to prove to my friends that angels do exist?" Vriska... "Can I follow you home? My parents always told me to follow my dreams." 

"Jesus, will you stop?!" Jane snarls. "Woah, baby, relax. You know you dig it," Vriska teases. "I do not dig it. I dig getting this project over with and never speaking to you again!" Jane declares, however not loud enough to ruin anyone else's personal reading time. "Ouch. That stings..." Vriska whines, however her grin reveals her true feelings. Jane can barely restrain her rage. 

But oh no, Vriska still doesn't stop. She still has plenty more lines to use.   
"Excuse me, but I think I dropped something. My jaw!"  
"Are you a campfire, because you're hot and I want s'more."  
"When I first saw you, I looked for a signature, because every masterpiece has one."  
"Did you have Lucky Charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious!" 

Jane's irritation increases with each word that comes out of Vriska's mouth. She bites her lip to keep from yelling and tears start to form in her eyes. Is this is only way she'd ever be hit on? As a joke!? Just as Vriska takes a breath in Jane decides the only way to get her to stop is to embarrass her more. Jane vigorously stands up out of her chair and says, no, shouts "Your body is over 60% water and water makes me wet!" 

A few students gasp and growl in response to her outburst. Several, however have the opposite reaction and burst out laughing, including Vriska. Vriska starts laughing so hard, in fact, that her chair falls over backwards and smacks loudly to the ground. The noise in the library continues to increase and more and more student's look in Jane's direction. Jane's hands shake in anger as tears begin to fall from her eyes. She sprints out of the library, past Aranea who is walking furiously towards Vriska to tell her to leave too. 

Jane runs as fast as she can away from the library. She quickly hides next to a vending machine near the girls restroom and stands in the corner there. She wipes away her angry tears and just stands there, trying to catch her breath and calm down, but the tears keep coming. "I'm such a cry baby..." Jane whimpers to herself. Suddenly a figure walks over to her, having easily found her hiding spot. "H-Hey..." Vriska says, nervously walking over. She still has a smile on her face but it slowly fades as she takes in just how distressed Jane is. "What do you want, you big jerk!?" Jane yells. "Woah, woah, what!? What did I do wrong?" Vriska asks. Jane instantly assumes she's feigning her cluelessness and shuts her eyes tightly in anger.

"You're treating my feelings like a freaking joke!" Jane shouts directly at Vriska. "You're flirting with me just to make me feel bad, aren't you? The only reason I yelled what I did back there was to make you feel the same way as I was feeling, but instead you laughed! Do you know how much it hurts to be hit on as a joke because obviously no one would do it seriously!?" Vriska stands there, jaw slack and eyes wide. "W-What? You...thought I was joking!? Is that why you're upset!?" Vriska asks, becoming angry as well. 

"What do you mean? You obviously were!" Jane cries, trying to move away from Vriska. "What the fuck!? No I wasn't!" Vriska screams. As Jane tries to escape, Vriska grabs a hold of her hands and pins her against the side of the vending machine. "W-Wh-Huh!?" Jane stutters, looking up at Vriska in shock, her teary eyes shining. "I-I wasn't joking okay? I...seriously think you're kinda cute," Vriska says, slowly lowering her voice, becoming meek in embarrassment. A light blue hue covers Vriska's cheeks and she lowers her pointed ears. Jane's face lights up like a Christmas tree, her face red as a beet and her eyes glistening with hope. "B-But...Tavros and you...?" Vriska rolls her eyes. "We are not dating. That's absolutely a thing of the past. He's my moirail now, after all," Vriska assures her. When Jane nods violently, she continues.

Vriska can't keep eye contact with Jane, suddenly becoming shy when it came to opening up about her feelings. "Look, I always thought you were really pretty and smart, I just didn't know how to approach you since I know I have a pretty bad rep. That's probably why you thought I was joking. I know I'm a bluh bluh, huge bitch, but I wouldn't hit on someone unless I actually considered them fuckable."

Jane's lower lip quivers and she begins crying again. "H-Hey, what's wrong now!?" Vriska asks, releasing Jane from her grip. Jane shyly covers her face with her hands. "Y-You think I'm...fuckable?" Jane mewls. "Uh, haha, yeah, I just said that didn't I." Vriska answers awkwardly. Jane flings herself into Vriska's arms and hugs her tightly. Vriska stumbles backwards, completely shocked. "I'm so happy! No one has ever said that about me before!" Jane squeals rubbing her face into Vriska's chest. "It's not really the best compliment I could give you. Seriously, if someone told me that I'd be kind of offended," Vriska tells her as she tentatively hugs Jane back. "Doesn't matter!" Jane mumbles against the fabric of Vriska's shirt. Before pulling away, Jane looks up at Vriska. "I'm sorry I misjudged you. Thank you, Vriska," Jane murmurs. Vriska nods and they both step away from each other, blushing. 

"So, should we go back to work now or what? Enough for today?" Vriska asks, putting her hands on her hips, finally seeming to want to get to business. "I think taking a little break is okay..." Jane says. She walks over behind Vriska and spins her around, switching their positions. Vriska's back bumps against the vending machine as Jane gets on her tip toes and leans in. Vriska doesn't resist. 

They decide doing their project on chemistry would be a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3 (Jade and Aradia)

Aradia had assured Jade during class that she had the best idea ever for their project and Jade excitedly agreed to meet up on the football field with clip boards during the free period they shared. Aradia arrives first, sitting on the edge of the field. She grins widely. Aradia takes out her necessary books, like her binder and her chemistry textbook. Jade, upon seeing Aradia, jogs over. "Sorry, I was trying to figure out where you'd be sitting around here!" Jade cheerily apologizes as she approaches her partner. 

Aradia calmly shakes her head, relaxing her expression. "There's no need to apologize!" Jade smiles back and plops down next to her, tossing her book bag to the side. "Sooo! I'm super interested in what your ideas are! You did say you had the best project idea ever after all," Jade tells Aradia. Aradia lights up happily. "Oh, I do hope you'll like it! Okay, well, my best idea ever would be--like, you know how kids make those fake volcanoes for their science projects?" Aradia asks and Jade nods at her. "I was thinking we could do that, but with a fun twist!" Aradia waves her hands in the air to emphasize her excitement. "Maybe--Maybe we could make one made totally out of candy? I mean, we would still do an in depth explanations of real volcanic eruptions and such, but, like candy! We could put soda in the bottom and drop a Mento in to create the explosion! Or maybe Pop Rocks could be better! What do you think?" 

Jade's braces are once more exposed as she smiles wider. She wasn't sure just how much Aradia knew about science aside from the decomposition of bodies, but Jade genuinely enjoyed Aradia's idea! It was really cute! But before Jade had a chance to voice her agreement, Aradia speaks again. "Or, if you don't like that idea..." Aradia reaches down to show Jade a few pieces of paper with plenty of writing on them. "I wouldn't mind on doing a project about circumstances that could cause the apocalypse! I already wrote a few possible scenarios...just for fun, you know?" Aradia's expression is still joyful, but Jade swears she sees something dark in Aradia's eyes when she spoke. Jade chuckles nervously before saying "I really like the first one, actually, so don't worry!" 

"Wonderful!" Aradia shouts. Jade is surprised at just how up beat Aradia is! She had heard some weird things about her from John, but for the most part she seemed really nice! Jade thinks of what to ask next. "What kind of candy do you want to use for the outside though?" 

"Hmh...maybe we could do a chocolate mold with crumbled cookies for rocks? And whipped cream for the top? Oh, oh my gosh, or maybe it could be jello with gumdrops at the bottom instead of cookies? Jade, I think maybe you should choose! I have a lot of ideas." Jade knows no matter what Aradia tells Jade to choose she'll probably still go with something the maroon blooded troll suggested. Her ideas were adorable and so was she! Jade spaces out a bit as Aradia talks. She can't help but spend some time looking at Aradia's more desirable features. Her plum, red lips. Her gorgeous long red eyelashes. Her cute button nose. Jade licks her lips without noticing and Aradia giggles. "Getting hungry thinking about all these sweets?" Aradia wonders aloud. 

"W-Well, maybe a little!" Jade lies. Although she wanted to do this project, she didn't really have a sweet tooth. She preferred fresh veggies, and of course, red meat. Not totally red! Just, rare. Very rare. Jade drools a little thinking about it. Aradia laughs too loud and then snorts and Jade starts laughing too after slurping her saliva back into her mouth. 

After their laughing dies down about a minute later the two girls look at each other and catch their breaths. Aradia, very bluntly states "I like you Jade! You're so fun!" Jade flushes instantly. "You like me!?" Jade asks sounding surprised. "Of course!" Aradia says, reaching over to touch Jade's hand. "Once this project is over, go on a date with me!" Aradia demands sweetly. Jade blushes so hard even her ears and shoulders are turning red. "A-Aradia!? This is really sudden, are you being serious!?" Jade squeaks. Aradia nods and smiles her signature wide smile. And then just like that, Aradia and Jade began dating.


	4. Chapter 4 (Terezi and Feferi)

Feferi slams the door as the sits in the drivers seat of her sparkly pink car. Terezi's nose hurts as she enters, overwhelmed by the unbelievable amount of fuchsia around her and the other mixture of colors in Feferi's vehicle from all her decorations. "Alright, now to go to my house and work on our project!" Feferi squeals. Terezi laughs and responds "Yes! And there is no denying it will be the best Ms. English has ever seen!" Feferi pouts as she inserts the key into the ignition. "Terezi! You have very high expectations for me! I'm flattered but I'm not sure if I'll fulfill them." 

Terezi cackles again as Feferi begins to back out of her student parking space. "You already are, baby!" Terezi teases. Feferi gasps joyously. "Ohohohoho! Then that does make me wonder what your expectations were!" Feferi flirts. "For you to be totally wacko!" Terezi jokes. Feferi gasps again, this time quite offended! She was faking it of course. Terezi and Feferi tease each other back and forth for a good third of the ride before Feferi reaches over to turn on the radio. 

"Oh shit, I love this song!" Feferi wails as Anaconda comes on. "My barracuda don't, my barracuda don't!" Feferi sings in a deep, manly voice. Terezi's loud laughter fills the car as Feferi continues to sing a bit fishier rendition of the song. "Hey, hey, wait, let me do it!" Terezi begs, waving her hands at Feferi. Feferi ceases her shitty rapping to let Terezi have a turn. Suddenly, Terezi belts out an opera version of the explicit song. Feferi's jaw drops as the girl with a voice of a smoking ten year old suddenly sang like a viking princess. When Terezi finishes, Feferi screams. "Holy fuck," says Terezi. "Terezi!" Feferi scolds her, "Why didn't you tell me you were so awesome sooner!?" 

"What!? Oh no, no I'm not," Terezi says bashfully. "No way! You may be a total nerd, but you're way cool too!" Feferi squeals. The girls laugh together once more. They continue to drive, listening to whatever terrible music came on the radio and mocking the lyrics and each other. Terezi reaches over to lower the music. "What's up?" asks Feferi, in reaction. "I just wanted to ask, why weren't we friends before!? We are both totally rad, so like, we are basically destine to be a bestie power couple," Terezi questions. "Oh em gee, you are so right! We'll we are absolutely friends now! You better start coming to lunch with me!" Feferi happily declares. Terezi instantly feels their friendship blossoming regardless of their lack of prior interaction. 

"Here we are!" Feferi says, pulling into her driveway before her family's large fancy house. "Ooo!" Terezi vocalizes as she exits the car and takes in her surroundings. "This place smells great!" Terezi blurts, sniffing the air surrounding the creamy white building. "Thanks!" says Feferi, jogging towards the side door. "Come on, doofus!" Feferi says. "Alright," Terezi answers, rolling her nonexistent irises before following Feferi inside. 

Terezi can't stop her wandering nose as she steps into Feferi's colorful home. She sniffs anywhere that is accessible on the way to Feferi's room. Terezi swears her heart skips a beat when Feferi says "You can lick stuff, too." When the girls enter Feferi's room, Terezi scampers about getting a good whiff (and sometimes taste) of all her decorations. Feferi sits down in a fluffy white chair at her desk. She pulls out her iPad to search for material once they decided on a subject, but not without first pulling over another funky looking chair for Terezi. 

"Ocray, so, what should we search up? I was thinking something with fish," Feferi predictably says. "I was expecting that. I was thinking lizards," Terezi says. They blink at each other for a moment before agreeing with grins "Why not both?" As the search for generic information to scrawl down, the decide to make their project about why some breeds of amphibians and reptiles can interbreed and compare the reasoning. They agree that the idea is for sure original and guaranteed to earn them an A.

After about (aboat) an hour of silent work, Feferi slams her head against her desk. Terezi squawks in surprise and jumps away from her. "I'm, like, sooo bored," Feferi whines. They share a moment of silence. "Want to make out?" Feferi asks. "What do you think I am, some kind of slut?" Terezi scoffs. "Yes," Feferi says. Terezi cackles. She accepts Feferi's offer quickly after.


	5. Chapter 5 (Nepeta and Kanaya)

"My babies!" Nepeta squeals, running up to hug Pounce and Leo. Kanaya stands awkwardly in the doorway. She and Nepeta had walked home together, deciding to work on their project on another day. "Kanaya, meet my sweet tiny sons!" Nepeta motions for her to come over. Kanaya breaks into a sweat. "I-I really must be going Nepeta..." 

"Aw! At least say hi!" Nepeta whimpers. Kanaya nervously comes over. She offers her hand to the cats and Leo nudges his head beneath it, just begging to be pet. "He likes you! Just like this leo likes you too!" Nepeta smiles. 

Kanaya decides no matter how much she hates cat hair on her dark clothes and Nepeta's attire, that even after this project is completed she'll continue to interact with Nepeta. Possibly romantically. (Probably romantically.)


	6. Chapter 6 (Roxy and Karkat)

Aranea continues her after school work helping out in the library. As she raises a book up to return it to it's rightful place, her phone suddenly buzzes. She returns the book to the cart it was originally on to take a break and check her messages. 

ROXY: hey bbz

Aranea pouts, hoping it would be something worth checking. Before she has time to put away her phone, her kismesis texts her again.

ROXY: i said HEY BBZ

Aranea has no choice but to reply now, considering Roxy had already wasted a moment of her precious time.

ARANEA: What do you want?  
ROXY: ur body babe lol ;)  
ARANEA: Oh my god.  
ROXY: no im being 4 realz  
ARANEA: Shouldn't you 8e working on your project?  
ROXY: karkat wabts to go mack on his man too  
ROXY: *wants  
ARANEA: It seems like you two were just meant to 8e.   
ROXY: shut up bitch u no u want me too  
ARANEA: Not really.   
ROXY: then why r u my kissmyass  
ARANEA: I ask myself that question every day.  
ROXY: OH DAM  
ROXY: ur feisty today im loving it   
ROXY: im gonna come getcha  
ARANEA: Really?  
ROXY: ya prepare ur lips for some nasty snogging wonk wink ;) (.'  
ARANEA: What's (.'?   
ROXY: a deformed wink emote i just made dont hate on him  
ROXY: anyways see u soon bye

Aranea laughs a little and starts to head for the library door, abandoning her post.

ARANEA: Not if I get you first. :::;)   
ROXY: OH SHIT

**Author's Note:**

> Time to write 100 pounds of femslash. Let's do this shit.


End file.
